The present invention relates generally to sulfonamido derivatives of sulfanilamido quinoxaline of formula I and the use of such compounds in the treatment of neoplastic disease sensitive to treatment with the compound in animals including humans.
Pertinent to the background of this invention is the compound 2-(4-aminobenzenesulfonamido)-quinoxaline also known as sulfaquinoxalin which has been used as a coccidiostat in the prophylactic treatment of chickens and other fowl to prevent the onset of coccidiosis disease. Also pertinent to the present invention is an article published by F. J. Wolf et al., Substituted Sulfaquinoxaline III Extension of the Glyoxalate Synthesis of 2-Aminoquinoxaline, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 71, 6-10 (1947) which describes the synthesis of a number of similarly substituted sulfaquinoxaline and a general method of synthesis for such compounds by reaction of the substituted 2-aminoquinoxaline compound with a p-acetylaminobenzenesulfonyl chloride to produce the substituent of the 2-N.sup.4 -acetylsulfanilamide quinoxaline and hydrolyzing said acetyl compound by heating with 2.5N aqueous sodium hydroxide to produce the desired 2-sulfanilamido substituted quinoxaline.